My Life With Akatsuki
by TrickyTheTricksterMew
Summary: my life was crazy. now it got worse 'cause a group of S-ranked ninjas just came into my house! will i be able to live these ninjas. it just so happens i love one of them! i damn the angel Periwinkle! read and review please! XD
1. WHAT THE HELL!

**My Life With The Akatsuki**

Chapter 1

WHAT THE HELL!

" give me back my Naurto manga, Vivi! i yelled running after my closest friend Vivi. i won't say her real name, but i call her Vivi. " not until you admit that Ouran High School Host Cub beats Naruto!" she yelled back. " fine! OHSHC is better then Naruto!" i yelled. she threw my book in the air. i swiftly grabbed it by jumping up. " NOT!" i yelled running away. she ran after me. i stopped and she slammed into me. " i take it back. it is." i said shocked. " why is that?" she asked confused. " it has six hot guys that flirt with you and one adorable girl cross dresser!" i yelled dreamily. " i knew you would see it my way." Vivi said patting me on the back. " but Naruto is my fourth favorite anime and manga. next to The Host Club, Tokyo Mew Mew, and Sailor Moon." i said.

" Sailor Moon was my first anime." i added. " me too." Vivi stated.

" i'm going to watch a movie today." i said. " which one?" Vivi asked me. " my all time favorite non-anime movie! Hocus Pocus!" i said said happily. " i can't come over today. i have to go to my dads house for the weekend." Vivi says. " what! already?" i ask. " sorry. you know how divorces work." Vivi said. i nodded. " yeah. i also know how this private school hates me." i say. " that's 'cause you blew up the science room." Vivi said laughing. " i had to. the chemicals are tempting." i said chuckling.

me and Vivi walk away from out Private school. we go to this all girl Private school. no we are not rich. we got in for good grades. i get straight A's while Vivi got straight B's. we're the bests of friends. we meet when we were in sixth grade. Vivi has shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes. almost black. i have the same hair and eyes. we look like twins. the only thing different was our height. she was taller then most people our age. i was regular height. i was the crazy type. she was the type where she is shy for like a few seconds then goes crazy random. we love to pull pranks. she has like five other siblings, while i have one older sister and one baby sister. i'm the middle daughter.

" see you Monday." Vivi said walking the other way to her house. we're both freshman in high school. i had to get home so i could take care of my younger sister. my mom goes to work at the time i get out of school and my dad passed away when i was five. my older sister is never home because she's twenty and she's married. i remember the first time she told us she was getting married.

_Flashback: __( three months ago )_

_" guess what guys! i'm getting married to Masako!" my sis, Ahena , yelled coming in the door. i spit out my drink. " not the bastard! he hates me!" i yelled. " that's because you dipped his underwear in meat and the dog attacked him." Ahena said. i gupled. " i'm so happy for you!" my mom yelled hugging Ahena. i sighed and went up to my room to cut myself. _

_End Flashback:_

what i did was not right, but i got help and managed to stop cutting myself and playing the chocking game. it was the only way i could hurt something without hurting Innocent people. all i do know is take martial arts to went my anger. i was walking home when i felt something was going to happen today. and it wasn't a good feeling either.

i got home and got dresses out of the school uniform. it was tight on me and it showed my curves. it made me look like a cheerleader when i am scared of them. imagine it! a random cheerleader is ordering you to scream for school spirit right in your face! i screamed alright. i ran and screamed that the cheerleader wanted to kill me with school spirit. i was known as the crazy girl. that was my first impression on everyone.

" i'm home mom! you can go now!" i yell in the house. she ran down the stairs and left a sticky note on my head. then she ran out the door. i began to read the sticky note.

_dear daughter, _

_i'll be gone for a month. so take care of kimmy while i'm gone!_

_love, _

_your mother 3_

i gagged. my mother was leaving me with my one year old baby sister for a month. good thing she can say when she's hungry or needs a diaper change. she's a smart baby. she started to walk at six months. she said her first word, which was naruto, at nine months. i call her baby genius. anyway, i was getting her lunch ready. she barley had two teeth and she ate soft food. she would sometimes try to eat the table but she would get in trouble. mom says i was like that when i was that small. i made her favorite. mac and cheese. she loved it. i carried it over to the table and sat her down in the high chair. she learned my move of banging her fists on the table and demanding food. i told her to be quiet and i gave her her food. she began to eat away.

i heated up a mini pizza and started to eat it. Kim has this habit of asking you for food when she had her own food. i gave her a tiny slice of the pizza and she smiled at me. i smiled back. there is nothing that i love more then my little sister. we ate and she would make these weird sounds. then she started to yawn. i looked at the clock and gasped. " it's WAY past your bed time!" i yelled standing up. she made the sign so i could carry her. it was holding out her arms like she wanted a hug. i grabbed her and rocked her to sleep. she fell asleep instantly and i went upstairs and layed her in her crib. which was in my room. i had two extra room. my older sister's ex-room and a guest room. Ahena's room had to beds and one couch that could be made into a bed, and an empty dresser. in the guest room, there were also two beds and a dresser.

i lay ed down on my bed and tried to get to sleep. when i closed my eyes there was a huge crash downstairs. i got up, grabbed a real replica of a Naruto kunai and slowly went downstairs. " what the fuck man! how the hell did we get here!" i heard some yell. as i got closer i felt someone come behind me and put a hand over my mouth. the person lead me into my own living room and i saw something unbelievable. it was the akatsuki from Naruto!

i felt something slimy on my mouth. i screamed and tried to pry the persons hand from me. they let go and laughed evilly. i backed away and saw Diedara. my favorite of the akatsuki. " sorry. they have a mind of their own. they like you." he said showing me his hands. they both had mouths and they were licking their lips. i gasped and shrieked. i suddenly remembered my sister and i shut up. i held up my kunai. " who are you people?" i asked threateningly. the one that looked like Hidan laughed. i flinched. " this little bitch wants to order us around." he laughed. " TELL ME WHO YOU PEOPLE ARE!" i yelled back. this made the Hidan look alike flinch. " we are not important. who are you?" the one that looked like Pein asked. " you have to tell me who you are first." i said getting up. " well...we're called the akatsuki!" the Tobi look alike said happily. the Diedara look alike smacked him on the head. " don't just say that!" he yelled. Tobi began to cry. i felt like going over to him and hugging him to make him feel better. " if the Diedara look alike has the hands, then the Itachi look alike should have the sharingan." i thought. " if you guys are the REAL akatsuki. then you have to use your kekkie genkai." i said pointing to Itachi. he shrugged and did said thing. i gasped and backed away again. then i heard crying upstairs. i tried to run upstairs but Kakuzu blocked my way. i got angry and pushed him aside. " back off!" i yelled running upstairs. as i got in the room i felt the akatsuki watching me. i grabbed Kim and rocked her. " shh. don't worry Kimmy. i got you. please go back to sleep." i said to my little sister. she stopped crying and went back to sleep. i lay ed her in her crib and walked outside. " what was that bitchy thing that was crying!" Hidan yelled. i took out my random mallet and hit him. " no yelling! you wake her, i kill you!" i whisper yelled. he fumed and was about to attck me when Pein stopped him. " come with us girl. we have to talk." he said. i flinched but followed him. i held my mallet over my shoulder for emergency backup. he lead me to my living room and sat down. i sat across from him. " who are you girl?" he asked. " the names JJ. JJ Ciran. pleasure." i said. " like wise." he said. " what are you people doing here?" i asked rudely. " a random thing popped up and took us here." Tobi said. " it left us this note. it said to give it to the person of the house." Pein said. i grabbed it and looked at it.

_Hi, Hi!_

_the names Periwinkle!_

_i brought these guys so you can have a family!_

_i know your lonely with just your little sister Kim._

_they'll leave only when your truly happy!_

_Love, your guardian angel, _

_Periwinkle 3_

" why me! damn you Periwinkle!" i whisper yelled to the ceiling. " whos' that?" Tobi asked. " the thing that brought you here. it says she brought you here so i can have a real family. it also says you will only leave when i become happy. i'm already happy!" i said. then the note changed. " no your not. you are lonely! admit it! you need these guys so you can be happy!" i read off the note. " i hate you periwinkle!" i whisper yelled to the cieling again. " so we can't leave until you get fucking happy!" Hidan yelled. " SH! my little sister is sleeping! you wake her you pay the price!" i whisper yelled. " my, my. what a caring girl you are." Konan said smiling. i blushed. she was my favorite female character. " since you are the only human who will believe us....may we stay here and continue our plan of escape?" Pein asked. " why stay here when we can just go out the front door." Hidan said as he began to open the front door. the door slammed back closed and something came out of thin air.

it looked like a blue angel. " you stay here and make my girl happy! you won't leave this dimension until you do!" it yelled. it looked at me. i flinched and tried to run away. it jumped at me and said something familiar. " HUG RAPE!" she yelled. i started to actually scream. she let me go and disappeared. i was rubbing myself all over. " EW! SHE JUST FUCKING HUG RAPED ME!" i yelled. i started to roll on the ground. when i was sure i got the angel germs on me i stood up and shivered. the whole akatsuki was staring at me like a was crazy. Wait...i am crazy. " one of my friends does that. that's how i got named the crazy girl at school." i say shrugging. i wanted to go upstairs to check on my sister when Pein stopped me. i growled. " hold on for a few seconds. you haven't answered my question." he said.

" you'r going to stay anyway. there are two rooms available. my older sisters old room and the guest room." i say. he let me go and i walked up the stairs. i checked and she was still asleep. i sighed and went back downstairs. when i got down the stairs i saw there was luggage in my way. i tripped on them anyway. " what the hell?" i thought. then i saw the note. " since they are staying there, they need their cloths. i packed and brought them here. have fun." i read off the note.

" i still hate you." i thought glaring at the note. Konan walked to me. " lets have the men walk these to the rooms." she said. i smiled and nodded. i had all the guys grab like two luggage's and follow me upstairs. when everything was done i stopped Pein. he had Konan's luggage. " i don't trust her with a bunch of guys. she Will be staying in my room." i said. Pein groaned and walked into my room.

" PEIN! PEIN!" i heard someone yell from inside my room.

i ran in and saw my little sister pointing at Pein and saying his name. " calm down sweetie! i know it's Pein." i said putting her hand down. " PEIN! PEIN!" she kept yelling. i held her. " i know. i know." i said rocking her. then Konan came in. " what was that?" she asked. my sister saw her and screamed. " KONAN! KONAN!" she yelled pointing at Konan. Konan flinched the sudden scream. " i know Kimmy. yes it is Konan." i said rocking her. then the whole akasuki went into view. my sister went wide eyes and starting yelling their names and pointing at them.

" DIEDARA! ITACHI! KISAME! KONAN! PEIN! TOBI-KUN! SASORI! KAKUZU! HIDAN! PLANT MAN!" she yelled. they all started to laugh at the last one. " sorry. i called you that when i was reading and she learned to say that." i said. he looked angry. " PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" i yelled. i sister went up to Diedara and tugged on his cloak. i gasped. she did this to all Diedara cosplayers. " my onee-chan loves you." she said. i dove and grabbed her. i put a hand on her mouth. i laughed nervously as Diedara smirked.

" what she means is....that you my favorite male character!" i yelled and excuse. my sister went up to Konan. and whispered something. " this young lady says other wise." Konan said laughing. i gasped. i wanted to die. this is going to be hell.


	2. Back to School and The Fight

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto i just own my character JJ, Kimmy, and the others you will get to know.**

Chapter 2

Back to School and The Fight

" ok. book bag?" i asked. "check!" Tobi yelled. " uniform?" i asked. " sexy check!" Tobi yelled. i blushed. " rainbow socks?" i asked. " check!" Tobi yelled pointing at mu socks. " kunai?" i asked. "check!" Tobi yelled putting my real replica of a kunai. " battle uniform?" i asked. " another sexy check!" Tobi yelled. i blushed again. i put my check list down. " i haven't lost anything." i said proudly. i grabbed my stuff and went to Konan who was holding my little Kimmy.

" are you sure you can handle her? she can be troublesome." i said. " it's alright. she loves me." Konan said as Kim snuggled into Konan's chest. i laughed a repeated some rules. " number one! no blowing stuff up! number two! no killing people or animals! number three! no ransom notes! and number four! no one leaves this house without me noticing!" i yelled. " whatever." the males said.

" don't worry. i'm here." Konan said. as i was about to walk out of the house my phone rang. " hey Vivi. no way! she wants to fight me again!" i yelled into the phone. " how many of her army?" i asked.

i felt the akatsuki stare at me. " the entire football team. ha! they know i'm a freak!" i yelled into the phone. " got it. today after school." i said. i then hung up the phone. i felt something tug my skirt. i looked down and saw Kimmy. " fight? more fight?" she asked beginning to cry. i picked her up. " don't cry hunni. it won't take long. i have Vivi with me." i said. i let her down and i walked out the door.

No Pov:

" should we go after her?" Tobi asked. " she said not to leave the house without her noticing." Kisame said. " go! or me hurt you!" Kimy yelled holding up a kunai. " HA! like a little brat like you can hurt us!" Hidan laughed. Kim threw the kunai and it barley missed Hidans head. he fell to the ground. " one-chan teach me." Kim said angry. " listen to the young lady. she is a genius." Konan said laughing at Hidan's face. " how do we do that?" Tobi asked Konan. " just make sure she sees you." Konan said. Pein told Diedara, Tobi, and Itachi to follow her. they soon left.

JJ Pov:

" how can that bitch still live after the last time i fought her?" i asked Vivi. " how should i know. she's like immortal or something." Vivi said. i sighed. the girl i'm going to fight is Kiki Norma. she hates me for screaming that she was going to eat me on my first day. she was the unlucky cheerleader to be humiliated that day. people laugh at her for trying to get a goth to cheer. she hates my guts and she told me she will kill me. " did anything happen during the weekend?" Vivi asked. " nothing special." i replied.

" except that i have S-ranked ninjas from another universe in my house. the three girls came up to us. " hi JJ-Chan!" one with orange hair said. they looked my age. " do i know you?" i asked. " yes you do." the one with gloves said. " gloves. and with fingers. in the summer?" i thought. " see you later JJ. i'll let you catch up with your forgotten friends." Vivi said walking away. when she was out of sight i glared at the girls. " what the hell do you want?" i asked.

the one with gloves took off his glove and put his hand over my mouth. i freaked and tried to pull her hand off. i felt like someone was kissing me. i freaked even more and finally got her hand off. i fell to the ground and started to rub my mouth. i looked up and saw a mouth on her hand. only one person had that. " what are you guys doing here! i told you to stay at home!" i yelled pointing at them. " Pein-Sama told us to follow you here!" young girl Tobi said. he didn't have his mask on and he looked pretty! everyone looked the same except they had 'girl' parts.

" please don't tell me your joining this school." i say covering my face. " as a matter of fact... WE ARE!" Tobi yelled happily. i groaned and told them to follow me. i then noticed something. " where did you guys get the uniform?" i asked scared to know the answer. " we have you measurements. so we borrowed some of yours, hm." Diedara said smirking. i gasped. " you went into my room!" i yelled. " yeah, hm. we needed the cloths, hm. i also found something else in your closet, hm." Diedara said pulling out a binder. it had a picture i drew of me and Diedara kissing under a moonlit sky. i gasped and tried to grab the binder. he started to run away. " i knew you liked me, hm!" he yelled. i gave up and started to walk to school again.

" do you kow what classes you have?" i asked the now girl shinobi. they gave me their class thingy. i gasped. " you have all your classes with me!" i yelled, causing people to lok at me. then i heard a familiar scream. " HUG RAPE!" i heard. then one of my friends jumped on me. i started to scream. " get off me Rachy!" i yelled trying to get the hyper girl off. she let go and smiled.

" got the news on the fight. CAN I JOIN?" she asked happily. " no! you can't fight for your life!" i yelled at Rachy. " screw me and my suckish fighting skills!" she yelled as she ran off. "one down. two more to come." i said to myself. " was that one fo your friends?" girl Tobi asked me. " yeah. i call her Rachy. she's the weirdest of my friends as they come." i said. " are the other ones weird too?" Tobi asked. then someone else tackled me. " hows my little writer!?" she yelled. " i'm fine Sandy. now go away." i said. " ok! see you later!" Sandy yelled running away. " two down. one more to go." i said.

" who was that Sandy chick?" Diedara asked. " Sandy is the most annoying. she loves to call me her little writer. she's one year older then me but she has my lunch." i said bored. i then saw my other friend coming. " hi JJ. how are you today?" she asked. " i'm good Ami. you?" i asked back. " i'm fine. did you do the homework for science?" she asked. " yeah. i know you did too. walk with me today. chearleader bitch is after me again. you might want to stick with me." i say. " ok. who are your new friends?" she asks looking at the girl shinobi. " i'm Diemira." Diedara said smiling. " i'm Itami." Itachi said. " and i'm Tochi!" Tobi yelled waving. " who are you?" Diedara asked Ami.

" she's Ami. my best friend. she's the smart and timid one." i say bored. " that's true." Ami said smiling. Vivi then came back. " i saw you get tackled by Rachy and Sandy. you alright?" she asked smirking. i fake cried. " Rachy hug rapped me again. i feel so violated." i say fake crying. then me, Vivi, and Ami burst out laughing. " do these girls have any of your classes?" Vivi and Ami asked mentioning the shinobi. " they have _all_my classes." i say unhappy. Vivi patted my back. HARD. " don't worry little emo girl! you'll servive!" she said. she then ran away. " dang it Vivi! i'm not emo anymore!" i yelled.

Ami looked at me surprised. i covered my mouth. " YOU WERE EMO!" she yeled shocked. " i couldn't tell you. i was to ashamed. Vivi came to my house when my sister told me she was getting married to the guy. i was so upset i went upstairs and cut myself. Vivi saw and she called an ambulance. i had lost to much blood." i said sadly. " why would you do that?" Ami and the shinobi asked. " i'm not as happy as you mey think. i have lots of problems. i couldn't help it." i said. we got off the subject and went to class.

Lunch:

" god damnit! i forgot to bring lunch! again!" Sandy yelled. i handed her a sandwich. " here you go Sandy. you know i always bring you lunch." i said. she smiled and began to eat. " what about us?" Vivi and Rachy asked. i handed them both a sandwich. " jelly for Vivi and Peanutbutter for Rachy." i say as i hand it to them. " thank you!" they said. they also began to eat. " why do you always make them lunch?" Ami asked me. " because they are awesome friends and i don't really mind." i say smiling. then _they_ came up to our table.

" do you have room for us?" Diedara asked.

" over here blondie." Sandy said. " the names Diemira." Diedara said. i growled. " so anyway! heard cheerleader bitch want to fight again." Sandy said. i nodded yes. " yeah. i had Vivi go undercover." i said smirking. then someone else came toward us. it my best friend Sele. " hey. you know about the fight alredy, right?" she asked. " of course." i said. " ok then. i'll be going now." she said. she hugged me and left. " who was she?" Itachi asked rudely. " that was my best friend Sele. we've known eachother since we were born." i said bored. the bell rang. my friends wished me god luvk and knuckle pounded me goodbye. " come on Ami and friends. lets get going." i said throwing my bearly touched fod away.

After School:

" get going Ami. before she shows up." i said pushing Ami toward the exit. she wished me goodluck and she ran for it. i turned to the shinobi. " i don't want you guys here. go home." i said walking away. they left me alone.

i got to my locker and i saw Kiki with the softball team and the rest of the cheerleaders. including Sele. she joined the Ceer squad to help me get dirt on Kiki. " i see you accepted my callenge." Kiki said. " well it is my locker." i said staring at her. " but you don't even use it." she stated. " i had to today. i had tons of stuff and i didn't want to carry it all." i said trying to get to said locker. a sofball chick blocked my way. i chuckled.

" please move. i'm asking nicely." i said looking up at the duduette. the girl laughed. Kiki slapped my stuff out of my hands and she started to advance her fist at me. i grabbed it and i started to twist it. she screamed from the pain and the other cheerleaders got into the fight. one girl pulled my hair. another but my right arm. this one girl was pulling on my clothes. and another was kicking my legs. this didn't stop me from twisting kiki's arm. she kept screaming. then the softball chicks came in. one pushed me into the lockers. i was started to bleed from my nose, right arm, and left leg. Kiki came up to me and punched me hard on the stomach. i coughed up some blood.

she kept punching me. i began to laugh. Kiki pushed me to the ground and began to kick me. i kept laughing.

" she's so wierd." one girl said. " she doesn't even deserve to be on the same planet as us!" another said. i kept laughing but i also began to cry. similiar things were said to me when i was in elemetary school and beyond. whe Kiki thought she had enough fun she started to walk away. i grabbed her leg and bit it. i felt my pupils grow small and my grin more wider and eviller. my body was taking over. i pushed Kiki into the lockers and i grabbed her neck and lifted her up. she looked scared at my face. " you said you wanted to _play_." i said in the most scary and raspy voice you would ever hear.

i was bleeding from my mouth now and my canines grew larger. " let's play vampire next." i said in the same voice. she tried to run away but i pushed her to the ground. she got up and ran away screaming. so did the other bad chicks. Sele stayed behind. she tried to touch me but i backed away. " go home Sele. i'll have to see you tommorrow." i said in the same scary voice. she nodded and left. i grabbed my things and went to open my locker. i looked in the little mioor i have in there and i did look scary. my pupils were really small. my canines were big and sharp. i had grown pale. i was bleeding from my mouth and nose. i wiped myself off and put everything away. my body hurt as i walked out of the school and toward home. people i passed would either scream, run, or both at the same time. i sighed and understood them. i looked scary. i was panting as i got home. my body hurt like hell and i still had the same face and skin color. as i entered the house i saw Kimmy walk up to me. i covered my face with my arms.

" scary face?" she asked. " yes Kimmy. scary face." i said. " eye level." she said. i crouched down to eye level and she took my arms away from my face. she gasped lightly. " more scary." she said as she backed away. i covered my face again and started to walk up the stairs. " sister is going to get her mask. stay here." i said. i covered my face from the akatuki as i passed by. Diedara blocked my path to my room. he was a bot again and so were Itachi and Tobi. o covered my face more and tried to push past him. " show me your face." he said bluntly. " no. let me go to my room now." i said trying again. he grabbed me by the shoulders. this caused me to put my arms down. he showed shock and worry. i was shocked he was shocked. more of the akatsuki walked over. Konan fainted and the others showed shock as well. when i saw Pein walking over i began to struggle.

" let me go! let me go!" i yelled trying to get away. he held my face between his hands. the mouths licked my cheeks. i whimpered. " let me go!" i yelled again. the Pein grabbed me. " how can you do that?" he asked. " it comes naturally when i fight." i said. then there was a knock on the door. i got away and went to the door and opened it. i saw all my friends. they all gasped. Ami started to cry. i covered my face quickly and tried to close the door. " is this why you never let us fight with you!?" Rachy yelled. Vivi pryed my arms down. " don't do it. please don't go like _her_." she said crying. the memories came back. i pulled away. " i won't leave! i promise!" i said frantically. i had a older sister. a diffrent one. we were so close. even Vivi was close to her. everyone was. she died in a fight. she went over her limit in the transforming. she died soon after.

" how do we know that!" they all yelled. i fell to the ground. " please stop. just SHUT UP!" i yelled grabbing my head. it all came back. the blood. the screams. i killed her. i killed her.


	3. Bad Memroeis, Rape, and the Final Battle

My Life With Akastuki

Chapter 3

Bad Memories, Rape, and The Final Fight!

i killed her. me. her closest sister. i began to cry. they tried to calm me down but nothing worked. " please don't cry. we know it's not your fault." Sandy said sadly. then i felt someone hug me from behind. i saw ALL my friends standing there shocked. i was about to turn when a hand went over my mouth. i felt something slimy. i pulled off the hand and gasped. " sorry. i can't just stand there and watch you cry." Diedara said breathing on my neck. i stopped breathing. " oh my goshness! it's Diedara!" all my friends yelled pointing at said person. everyone else came out. my friends started to list everyone. i spent the next hour explaining to my friends why they were here and they weren't leaving until i was truly happy.

" you lucky bitch!" Vivi said patting my back. Diedara had not let go of me since the beginning. i was currently sitting on his lap and blushing madly as Ami had put it. he kept leaning in and breathing down my neck. Kimmy was asleep so that was good. Diedara also kept putting his hand over my mouth. when is he going to kiss me for real and not with his hands.

soon my friends had to leave and they promised to keep this a secret.

i wanted to go to my room but Diedara wouldn't let me go. everyone left the room so i was alone with him. he started to kiss my neck. " what are you doing." i asked scared. " i need you." he said. and my wish came true. he kissed me with his lips. i panicked them calmed down. we continued to kiss as he lead me to my room. i stopped kissing him and stopped him from going in. " but Kimmy's crib is in there." i said. he opened the door and the crib was no longer there. " Konan said she would take care of her for the rest of the week. so the crib is in her room with Pein. i sighed. he layed me on the bed and he towered over me. " what are you doing now?" i asked. " didn't i say it. i need you. and i want you." he said licking my neck.

i shivered. " don't do it." i said. i was still in my uniform from school and he was wearing his cloak. he took it off to reveal only his boxers. holy shit. he began to take off my clothes. " please Diedara." i said as he grinded against me. i whimpered. " please say you will show me love tommorrow." he said as he took off my last peice of outer clothing. i shook my head no. " please. it's make you look lesbian......and that's hot." he said smirking. i tried to stop him but he forced me. i moaned as he licked my midriff. i felt him smirk as he kissed my midriff.

as he was going to peel off my underwear someone began to open the door. Diedara just looked toward it as i tried to get out from under him. it turned out to be Hidan. he stared at us then began to laugh. " come look at this guys!" he yelled into the halls. i heard footsteps coming our way. i tried to get away. " no you don't. i want them to know." Diedara said sitting down and putting me on his lap. everyone, including Konan came in. it probably looked like a smirking Diedara with his arms around my waist and me struggling. not to mention we only have our undergarments on. i looked and Konan had fainted. some of the guys looked angry and some were laughing.

" this is not funny!" i yelled trying to get away. " see. now she's mine. so back off Tobi, Itachi, and Hidan." Diedara said smirking. now that he said that. i looked at Hidan and he did look kinda angry. even when he came into the room at first. said men came out of the group. they all tried to get onto me. i started screaming. " help me Konan! or Pein-Sama!" i yelled trying to get away from the men. older men at that.

said woman and man came to rescue me. they pulled the men of me and i sighed. i scrambled off the bed and onto the floor. i hid behind the bed and i curled up into a ball. " please get them away from me. i beg of you." i said. i heard everyone get out. i felt a hand on my shoulder. i turned quickly and saw Konan. " you're a beautiful young lady JJ. you can attract males. maybe even females." she said smiling. " females?" i asked freaked out. " how about i get you ready for school tommorow?" Konan asked. i sgreed and i went to sleep as Konan left the room.

Next Morning:

the blankets were ripped off me and i woke up instantly from the coldness. i saw Kimmy beside a grinning Konan. " normal face." Kimmy said. i got up quickly and looked in a mirror. my face was normal again. i sighed in releif and looked at Konan. " ready to get pretty?" she asked me. i nodded and she began.

when she was finished looked in a mirror. there were two versions of my school uniform. one was a long skirt and the other was a short skirt. Konan made me wear the short skirt. i had my regular summer shirt and kneehigh plain black socks with my black mary janes. she had me put on some glitery eyeshadow and some blush. i looked 'pretty' so to say. " now you're ready to go to school. i read in your calender thing that today an all boys school will be visiting your school. this will have them all over you." Konan said. i blushed. the all boys brother school was coming to my school for a friendly visit. two of my friends went there.

Konan lead me downstairs. as we passed the dining room i noticed the male members were eating something. they soon dropped what they were eating and they just stared at me. i blushed. " remember. you apply this lip balm every half hour. that's so you won't look bad." Konan said handing me a stick of lip balm. " ok." i replied. then she hugged me. i was shocked. " have a good day at school." she said smiling. i smiled back and walked out of the house. i felt warm inside when she said those words to me and when she hugged me. i felt like a could skip all the way to school. i snapped out of my trance when i remembered that Diedara, Itachi, and Tobi were coming also. i walked faster. scared that they might catch up to me. as i approached the school Kiki and her crew were in the front of the school showing off thier curves. i walked passed them and i noticed some guys turn from Kiki to look at me. this made Kiki mad. i went inside the school and met up with my friends.

" hwo you guys doing?" i asked. they all answered fine. " where's the guys?" Rachy asked. " what did i day. on one speaks of yesterday in public. GOT THAT!" i yelled at Rachy. " yes JJ." they all said. said now girl shinobi walked up to us. i tried to ignore them. " i'm so glad there are no classes today because of the visit." Ami said. " yeah me too." i said. everyone agreed. then someone covered my eyes. " guess who?" they asked." soft manly voise soft hands. i'll guess.....Haruki?" i said taking the hands away from my face. i looked at the boy and it was Haruki. " hi girl. how've you ben?" Haruki asked. " i've been fine my little Haruki. you?" i asked. " i told you to call me Haru. not Haruki." _Haru_ said. " sorry. i just love that name! Haruki." i exclaimed. " would you mind introducing us?" Diedara asked. i sighed and turned to face him. " Haru....this is Diemira, Itami and Tochi. they are the new friends i talked to you about." i said bored and annoyed. " my, my. what lovely ladies you have here." i heard someone say. " how can you say that?" Haru asked the person hurt. " don't hurt Haru's feeling Kyle. you are dating afterall." i said teasingly. yes. my two friends, that are guys, are gay and they're dating. " he knows i only have feeling for him." Kyle said smirking. Haru blushed. i turned to Vivi. " your in charge. keep all these girls in line, while i chat with these two gentalemen." i told her. she gave me a thumbs up and i walked away with Kyle and Haru. we sat down at some random table in the quad.

" so how's school and ragular life going?" i asked them. " good. Haru sucks at math though." Kyle said. Haru blushed. " don't blush dude! i feel your pain!" i said dramatically. they both laughed. i laughed also. then something, or someone, pulled my hair and i fell out of my chair. i looked and saw Kiki smirking. " hi you gothic freak." she gretted. " hello you whore from hell." i said back. she growled but i growled back even louder. she flinched. " don't think you can scare me!" she exclaimed. i stood up. " who said i was trying to scare you?" i asked laughing. she got mad and tried to punch me. i appeared behind her. " don't try to pull a cheap trick like that." i whispered in her ear. she shrieked and backed away. " leave will ya? i'm talking to the princes of Berdon Academy." i said smirking going back to Kyle and Haru. Kiki growled. Kyle and Haru were crowned the Princes of Berdon Academy. thier all boy school. they may be gay but they are royalty in thier school.

i love using them to piss off Kiki. " come on princes'. come play with us cheerleaders." some girls and Kiki said. " didn't you hear. bieng sluty died out years ago." Haru said. Kiki gasped. i 'ohed'. " you just got dissed by prince Haru!" i said. she got more mad and she landed a punch in my stomach. i coughed up only saliva and a stepped backwards. i held my stomach. i started laughing. " Kiki the brave landed a punch." i said stil laughing. then i stooped and apeared behind her. " but can she do it again." i whispered. she shrieked and ran to her group. " you're an alein!" she shrieked. " you don't belong on this planet. just die already!" another chick yelled. i dropped to my knees. my hair covered my face and i was looking at the ground. " why were those word hurtful. i know i've heard them before. but where?" i thought. " why did you girls call her an alien?" one boy asked. " she always laughs when she gets hurt. she fights like one too. she doesn't deserve to live on this planet along with us normal people." one girl said. " she's our friend and we won't have you trash talking her!" all my friends said. i didn't hear Sele though. i looked up and all my friends, the girl shinobi and the boys were standing in a circle around me. " you're all freaks then. even the princes." Kiki said. some boys gasped. " were are you going?" i heard Kiki ask someone. i looked and saw Sele walk into the circle around me. " do you kow what you're doing!?" Kiki yelled at her. " i do. JJ isn't a freak. she's the nicest girl i have ever met. and she can kick you ass anyday." Sele said glaring at Kiki. and in one swift movement Kiki slapped Sele. something clicked in my mind and i grabbed Kiki's hand with force. " how dare you. HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR HAND TO HER!" i yelled tightening my grip on her arm. she started to scream. " HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!" i yelled. i threw her on the ground. " do you like bieng hurt? DO YOU!?" i yelled circling her fallen figure. i transformed. " since you're not responding...how about we sing some songs?" i asked in my scary voice. i looked around and saw all eyes on me.

" ring around the rosey." i began to sing with my scary vioce. i saw multiple people shiver. i skipped around Kiki. she magically got up and followed me. " a pocket full of poseys." i continued. now i stoppped skipping. so did Kiki. " ashes, ashes." i sang as i got close to her. she floated off the ground. she was pretty high up. " we all fall down." i finished. as i sang the last part Kiki came down. HARD.

girls screamed but kept thier distance. so did some of the boys.

" humpty dumpty sat on a wall." i said. Kiki floated onto the tall wall. " humpty dumpty had a great fall." i continued. Kiki fell to the ground again. i walked up to her and just stared at her. " all the kings horses and all the kings men couldn't put humpty together again." i finished.

i saw Kiki was crying. " do you like Lullybyes?" i asked Kiki. she kept on crying. i kicked her. I SAID, DO YOU LIKE LULLIBYES!?" i yelled. she shook her head no. " let me sing you one by force." i said thretengly. " rock a bye Kiki. on a tree top." i sang. Kiki went up the closest tree and floated up to the top. you could hear her crying. even from up there. then a random gust of wind came and shook the tree. " when the wind blows the cradle will rock." i continued. " don't finish it!" my friends yelled. " AT LAST! SHE'LL LEARN TO LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU ALL WILL!" i yelled laughing maniaclly. then Kiki started to fall from the tree. " AND THERE GOES KIKI CRADLE AND ALL!" i shouted. Kiki hit the ground with a bang. many girl screamed in terror. guys ran in terror. " THIS IS FOR ALL THE HURT YOU CAUSED ME KIKI! DO YOU LIKE IT! HUH! DO YA!" i yelled in her ear. she shook her head no. " i thought so. i'll leave you be. just remember this." i started to say. i got in her persanal bubble and whispered in her ear. " touch my friends again. and i _will_ kill you next time. and i won't be guilty." i said. i got back up and walked to the audience. " ANY COMMENTS!" i yelled at them. no one spoke. " COME ONE! ON ONE HAS ANYTHING TO SAY!" i yelled again. i went up to the softball chick from before. " DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY! HUH!?" i yelled in her face. she shook her head no. " i thought so." i said walking away. i went up to the girl who called me an aien before. " how about you? anything to say?" i asked quietly. she shook her head no. i walked away. " LEARN THIS! MESS WITH ME.....AND YOU HAVE THE SAMA FATE AS KIKI THE BRAVE!" i yelled pointing at Kiki. i got my stuff and looked at my friends. " i'm sorry. i had to do it. now if you don't mind....i have to go do something." i said walking away from the scene.


	4. Bieng Kidnapped

My Life With Akatsuki

Chapter 4

Bieng Kidnapped

i was walking home. i had seen my face when i was walking. i looked normal and sane. i felt mad. mad at Kiki. mad at my friends. mad at myself. i got out my old pocket knife. i carried it around for self defence. it used to be my emo knife. i stared at it and i cut my wrists. some people were staring at me. i glared at them and they ran away. i just looked at my arm as the blood went from my wrists to the ground. i kept walking home. when i got there i opened the door and was greeted by Kimmy. when she saw my arms....she screamed. i went passed her and wobbled to the stiars. i heard konan shriek behind me. someone turned me around and looked me up and down. it was Kisame. " what did you do!?" he asked screaming. i pushed him away and kept walking up the stairs. " we have to heal that! and quickly!" he yelled after me. " so. it's not the first time." i said still walking. i groaned when i noticed i was leaving a trail of blood. i put my hands in my pockets and walking faster. i got in my room and went to take a shower. as i got in my fresh cuts burn from the water. i sat down and enjoyed the water.

then someone came in. " it's me. Ami." Ami said. " an me too." i heard Vivi say. blood was still coming out of my wrists. i stay seated and just stared at my feet. the curtain was closed so i could only see thier shadows. i was losing my vision. the curtain opened and they screamed. guess they saw all the blood. " you promised!" Vivi yelled. i didn't get to respond. i blacked out.

2 Hours Later:

i woke up and i was in my room and on my soft bed. i sat up and noticed my arms had bandages on them. then someone came into view. it was Ami and Vivi. i looked down and started crying. i felt them hug me. " i'm sorry. i can't take it anymore. i just can't." i said crying. " we know. we know." they said. " i just want to die." i said calming down. someone grabbed my face and made me look up. " you can't die." the person said. this person was Pein. " and why not? why do you care?" i asked harshly. he then...slapped me. " you don't just die when you want to!" he yelled. " what he means is.....we all need you in our lives." Konan said. i wanted to cry again.

then Sele came in. " she's right. we all need you. you can't leave us now." she said. i noticed she was cryong softly. now i really wanted to cry. " i don't have a life like all of yours. MY LIFE WAS NEVER HAPPY! THE OLNY HAPPY MOMENTS I'VE HAD WAS KNOWING ALL OF YOU AND MY BABY SISTER!" i yelled crying. i clenched my fists. i felt my nails digging into my skin. then they felt wet. " stop that! you're opening your wounds!" Ami yelled. i quickly got up off the bed and ran to my window. i then jumped out. my house has two stories. i'm on the second story. i landed on my feet and began to run. the bondage on my arms came off in the process.

as i ran i heard the Akatsuki run after me. i kept running. then i suddenly slipped. i couldn't move. i was bleeding from my arms and i was crying.

then someone picked me up. " some of our lives have been worse then yours." i heard Itachi said. i jumped from his arms. " YOU KILLED YOUR CLAN! YOU HAD A LOVING FAMILY! I HAVE NO FAMILY! ONLY MY LITTLE SISTER!" i yelled. then he slapped me. " i had to." he said. " I GREW UP WITH NO FATHER! A MOTHER WHO DOESN'T CARE! AND FOR A LOT OF TIME I WAS ALONE! AND NOW THAT I HAVE KIMMY......SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO HAVE A MOTHER OR FATHER!" i yelled. " she has you." Konan said. " that's the problem. i'm not the one she needs. she needs a happy home. somewhere where the sister isn't emo. somewhere where the mother actually cares. somewhere where a father exists. and somewhere where she'll be happy." i said softly but loud enough for them to hear. " what about your friends?" Kisame asked.

" they'll be fine. they will forget me and move forward in thier lives." i said. i started crying again. " what about us?" Tobi asked. i stayed silient. " you guys were brought here by force. i wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to leave right now." i said looking down and clutching my fists. someone hugged me. i looked up and saw Konan. she was crying. i felt like my heart was going to explode from guilt. " we _do _need you. even Hidan." Konan said. i looked at said person and he looked away blushing. i hugged Konan back and cried into her. she calmed down and carried me back home. when we got inside my cell rang. i wiped my tears and answerd it. " hello?" i asked into the phone. i sounded normal. " hello. please stay where you are. we're coming to save you." the person said. i hung up the phone quickly and put it down. " who was it?" Konan asked. " telemarketers." i said. everyone laughed and i joined in too. Ami and Vivi left soon after and i was left with the Akatsuki.

i looked at the clock and saw it was time for dinner. " everyone get your ass in a chair! time for dinner!" i yelled pointing to the living room. " what are we having?" Tobi asked happily. " what should we have tonight. i'm in a good mood!" i said. " how about one of your original recipes?" Pein suggested. everyone agreed. i put Kimmy in her high chair and i went to go make dinner. i put on my black frilly apron and began to cook. i felt like i was bieng watched, so i peeked at the doorway to the living room. no one was there but i still felt it. after i finished dinner i brought it out to everyone. " what is it today?" Konan asked smiling. " it's turimisu. with some added spices and crembrule for desert." i said feeling proud of myself. " thanks for the food!" they all said, even little Kimmy, and they began to eat.

" where's JJ-Chan's food?" Tobi asked. " it's in the kitchen. i'll go get it and we can eat together." i said going back in the kitchen. as i picked up my plate i felt someone grab my waist and cover my mouth. i screamed, but it was muffled. " calm down! we're here to save you!" someone whisper screamed. i saw pink hair and emerald eyes. it was Sakura-Chan. i stayed quiet for a while and she uncovered my mouth. i took the chance and screamed loudly. i heard silverwear fall in the living room. then someone came bursting into the kitchen. it was Sasori.

" YOU!" he yelled pointing at Sakura. she pushed me into someone else and pointed at Sasori. " YOU!" she yelled also. " stop it Sakura. we have the girl! lets go!" the person holding me said. i looked up and saw Sasuke Uchiha. i gasped and tried to get away from him. " be still." he mummbled trying to hold me. " get your hands off me!" i yelled. Sasuke put me over his shoulder and started to run away. i saw Sakura grab Kimmy and start running also. i screamed the first name that came to mind. it was the name i thought of the most. " DIEDARA!" i yelled into the night. " JJ!" i heard Diedara scream back. i felt a sharp pain in my neck and blacked out.

Akatsuki pov:

Pein had stopped Deidara from chasing after them. " don't go after them. if they take her back we may be able to get home." Pein said. Deidara sighed. then Periwinkle arrived. " guess you guys aren't stupid. i'll take you back ON ONE CONDITION! you get my little girl back WITH her sister or face the rath of a very upset gaurdian angel fairy." Periwinkle said. everyone agred and they were transported to thier lair.


	5. Memory Lost and Memory Regained

**My Life With Akatsuki**

Chapter 5

Memory lost and Memory Regained

( no one's pov )

JJ awoke in a hospital. she saw her little sister Kimmy crying beside her bed. JJ, having motherly instincts, hugged Kimmy. " don't worry Kimmy. i'm here." JJ said to the crying child. then Sakura and Sasuke came in. JJ growled at them. " don't worry Ai. you're home." Sakura said. then a blonde hair boy came bursting in. " is it true!? is Ai rerally back!?" he yelled frantically. " just look for yourself dobe." Sasuke said. " that's Naruto." JJ thought. Naruto came up and tried to hus JJ, but she growled at him. Naruto backed away. " what's with her?" he asked Sakura.

" she just woke up. she needs the drug." Sakura said. " what drug?" JJ asked. " something that will make you forget about your life outside the village." Sasuke said. JJ gasped. JJ got up and backed up against a wall. " don't worry. it's just a pill you have to take." Sakura said simply. Sakura walked toward JJ with a pill. JJ picked up her sis and jumped out a window. " get her!" Sakura yelled. JJ ran as fast as she could but she bumped into someone. " phew. you almost got away." the person said. " good job Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled. JJ looke up and saw Kakashi Hatake. she sqwirmed in his grasp. Kakashi handed Kimmy to Sakura and he held JJ.

several jonin held JJ to a chair as Sakura attempted to make JJ eat the pill. JJ had her mouth shut tight. kimmy had token it without problems....but she was a small child. she didn't know better. all that was left was to force the pill down JJ's troat. Sasuke had had enough. he got angry and kicked JJ's shin. JJ screamed and Sakura forced the pill down. " keep holding her. the pill should take effect soon!" Sakura yelled. " NO!" JJ yelled at the top of her lungs. the time she first met her friends passed her mind. she started crying. loudly to be exact.

" JJ! JJ! bye JJ!" JJ heard heard her friends say. " NOT AGAIN! PLEASE NOT AGAIN!" JJ screamed. everyone got confused. JJ then stopped struggling and went limp. " not again. i....can't....lose...someone...i...love...ever...again." JJ whispered. then she blacked. " what do you think she ment?" Naruto asked as he layed JJ on the bed. " i don't know. but whatever it was...she hurts because of it." Sakura said sadly.

*The Next Day*

our main girl finally woke up. " where am i?" she asked. " welcome back Ai." Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto said. " what. when did i leave?" our girl, now known as Ai, asked. " you've been asleep for many years Ai. we found you and brought you back." Sasuke said. " as long as i'm back...that's all that matters Sasuke-neesan." Ai said. " Aya-Chan! where did you go!?" Naruto yelled. Kimmy walked up to him. she looked around five now. " yes Naruto-san?" Kimmy asked. " Aya-chan! meet your cousin Ai-chan!" Naruto said pointing to Ai. Aya went up to Ai and hugged her. " hi Ai-neesan! i'm Aya Uchiha!" Kimmy, now known as Aya, said. Ai greted Aya and they hugged. " let's go Ai. we have to go meet our friends." Naruto said. Sakura had changed Ai when Sasuke and Naruto weren't there. Ai now wore a shirt that stopped right below her breasts. she also had a really short skirt with fishnet leggings and black ninja shoes. she had ninja fingerless gloves. her hair was up in a ponytail and she had her headband around her forhead.

Ai got up from the hospital bed. she almost fell but Naruto got her. he helped her walk to Ichiraku ramen. the rookie nine were waiting there. as they approached Naruto let Ai go. " she really is back!" most of them said happily. " why would we lie to you guys about this?" Naruto asked smirking. a girl with long blonde hair came up to Ai.

" remember me?" she asked. " Ino-Chan!" Ai said happily hugging Ino. " what about us?" a girl and boy with whiteish eyes asked. " Hinata-Chan! Neji-Kun!" Ai exclaimed hugging them both. " woof!" a dog barked. " yeah! what about us!?" a brown haired boy, with upside down red triangles under his eyes, said. " Kiba-kun! Akamaru!" Ai exclaimed. she hugged Kiba and petted Akamaru. " you look so youthful Ai-Chan!" a boy with huge eyesbrows said. " you look youthful too Rock Lee!" Ai exclaimed hugging hi also. Sakura made a gaging sound as Ai hugged Lee. " hey Ai." a pineapple head said.

" hey Shikamaru-san." Ai replied shaking hands with Shikamaru. " what's up Ai!" a chubby boy said. " Choji-Kun! good to see you again." Ai said high fiving Choji. Ai noticed a boy in the back trying to hide. " Shino? is that you?" Ai asked the figure. Shino flinched and moved away. " hi Ai-Chan." he said nervously. Ai just came up to him and hugged him quickly.

" i'm not going to hurt you.....yet." Ai said smirking evilly. " i'll be leaving now." Shino said walking away kinda quickly. " there's one more person you have to meet." Sakura said. Sasuke grabbed a pale kid that looked like him and showed him to Ai. " this is Sai. he was Saske's replacement." Naruto said pointing to Sai. " nice to meet you Sai-Kun." Ai said bowing. Sai looked her up and down. " nice to meet you...beautiful." Saai replied with his fake smile.

Ai flinched and backed away from Sai. " he gave you a nickname. and it's not cool." Naruto and Sasuke said glaring at Sai. Ai relaxed and went to Sasuke. " can we go now Sasuke-nii. i want to see the whole village again." Ai said cutely. everyone swooned at her cuteness. Sasuke held Ai's hand as he lead her to the Uchiha household. Ai noticed there was no one there. " where is everyone Sasuke-nii? what happened here?" Ai asked. Sasuke pulled her along to the main house. " ow! that hurts Sasuke-nii!" Ai said wincing at the pain. Sasuke lead Ai into the house they used to live in and hugged her.


	6. Playing Stupid

**My Life With Akatsuki**

Chapter 6

Playing Stupid.

" i'm sorry Ai. but everyone is dead." Sasuke said.

Ai pushed Sasuke away and stared at him like he grew a second head.

" this can't be true." Ai whispered. she started to run away.

as she ran she bumped into Naruto.

" what's wrong Ai-Chan. shouldn't you be with Sasuke?" Naruto asked. he noticed she was crying.

" no. he didn't. he showed you.....didn't he?" Naruto asked.

Ai nodded furiously and Naruto gasped.

" is it true!? if it is.....who killed them!?" Ai yelled crying.

" your older brother. Itachi Uchiha." Naruto said.

Ai gasped. then something came up in her memory.

" Itachi? Akatsuki. Diedara-Kun. Pein-Sama. Sasori-Kun." Ai said as she started to list everyone in the Akatsuki.

" what the hell is going on?" Naruto thought.

Ai then started screaming.

Naruto panicked, picked up the screaming Ai, and ran toward the hospital.

many people stared at Naruto as he carried in a screaming Ai into the hospital.

Sakura came into the scene.

" what in Kami-Sama's name is going on here!?" Sakura yelled covering her ears from the screaming.

" I told her Itachi killed the clan and she just went insane!" Naruto yelled.

" NARUTO! YOU MORON! the pill only erased her memory temporarily! she may regain her memory from before back!" Sakura yelled smaking Naruto.

Ai kicked Naruto and he dropped her.

she stopped screaming and fell unconscious.

Sakura picked her up and told a nurse to get a room ready for Ai.

after the rom was ready sakura had another nure put Ai in the room.

" since you can't do anything right. we have to extract her memories for good this time. she'll remember the time she's been here so far but this time.....her other self will be gone forever." Sakura explained.

Ai woke up suddenly and looked around.

" where's Sasuke-Oniichan?" Ai asked innocently.

" i don't know. you ran away from him i guess." naruto said looking sad.

" hey Ai.....do you remember anything from long ago?" Sakura asked.

" no. i thought you said i was asleep for a long time?" Ai asked.

Sakura gulped.

" that's right. now...how about we get you guys on a mission." Sakura said walking out of the room.

" a mission? what's that?" Ai asked.

" you get to go in a squad and go fight the bad guys!" Naruto said excitedly.

" ok. as long as i'm with you and Sasuke-Oniichan.......i guess it's alright." Ai said hugging Naruto.

her breasts ressed against his chest.

Naruto hugged her back which made her breasts press even more onto his chest.

then all of a sudden Sasuke came in and bonked Naruto on the head.

" don't do that Naruto!" he yelled.

then Ai tackle hugged Sasuke.

her breasts were on his face.

he blushed super red then he picked her up bridal style.

" don't do that to people Ai. they might get the wrong idea." Sasuke said to Ai.

Ai looked down.

" i'm sorry Sasuke-Oniichan." Ai said quietly.

then Sakura came running in.

" Tsunade-Sama wants you guys to take care of Gaara in Suna! can you handle it!?" Sakura almost yelled.

" we can do anything!" Naruto and Ai said.

" alright! you three will go together with Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Neji." Sakura said leading them out of the hospital.

" got it!" Ai and Naruto said happily.

" you have an hour before you depart. meet each other at the north gate. the main entrance to the village." Sakura said smiling.

" yes mam'!" Ai and Naruto yelled.

Sasuke carried Ai home and they packed their bags.

on their way to the meeting place Ai secretly smirked.

" they think they can take my memories away.....they would be wrong!" Ai thought.

as they reached thier destination she went into inoocent mode.

" hi guys! i can't believe we're in the same team!" Ai said happily.

" wait....am i the only girl on the team?" Ai asked kinds scared.

" it seems that you are." Kakashi said.

" wait......who are you?" Ai asked Kakashi.

" that's Kakashi Hatake. he's a jonin." Sasuke said.

" whoa. almost forgot." Ai thought.

" now...let's get going!" Naruto yelled.

" yes! boldly go!" Ai yelled standing next to Naruto.

Naruto started running and Ai turned to the others.

" where's Suna?" she asked.

" just follow me." the boys said.

even Kakashi.

they looked at each other and just started to run.

Sasuke waited for Ai then he began to run.

*Few Hours Later*

" my feet hurt Sasu-nii." Ai said as they rested.

" i'll carry you the rest of the way there. it's not that far now." Kakashi offered.

"ok sensei." Ai said cutely as she tilted her head.

" let's go. they want us there by tomorrow at dusk." Neji said.

Kakashi put Ai on his back and began to run with the other boys.

Ai noticed Kakashi was blushing.

" the man can't really handle my boobs." Ai thought.

she smirked and held on tighter to Kakashi.

this cause her breasts to press onto his back.

" what's wrong Kakashi-Sensei? you look red. are you sick?" Ai asked innocently.

" this will be a piece of cake." Ai thought.

Kakashi blushed harder.

*Another Few Hours Later*

" here we go Ai-Chan. we're here." Kakashi said putting Ai down.

" thank you Sensei!" Ai said happily.

she ran to Sasuke and held onto his arm as they walked to the gate.

" there you guys are!?" someone yelled.

" well....if it isn't Temari." Ai thought.

" long time no see Temari." Shikamaru said waving to her.

" hurry yup you guys! Gaara wants to see you guys!" Temari yelled running into the village.

as they ran also Ai felt something was coming.

they entered the Kazakage's office and spoke with Gaara for a few minutes.

" pleasure to meet you Ai Uchiha." Gaara said to Ai.

Ai blushed.

" it's a pleasure to meet you to Kazakage Gaara-San." Ai said bowing in respect.

" we have a room set up for all of you. if you would please follow Kankuro." Gaara said pointing at Kankuro.

the leaf ninja followed Kankura to a small motel and they got one room. _one _room.

as they all fell asleep that night Ai began to smirk.

" if i remember correctly..............._they _should be coming in the next few hours." Ai thought.

she then fell asleep.


End file.
